


Temptation

by Lmj21



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmj21/pseuds/Lmj21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyhold falls under attack from a host of demons - can Cullen defend his respected colleagues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite things about Cullen's character is how we always seem so professional and respectful to his female co-workers...so I wanted to explore that a little bit.
> 
> Plus trying to create a more dominant Cullen - definitely does not conform with the characterisation in the game; just meant to be a little bit of fun so please don't take offence!
> 
> Still learning the ropes of fan fic so please give any comments/constructive criticism.
> 
> Enjoy :)

He was awake and running, sword in hand. He had heard the alarm bells and leapt into action. Encountering two rage demons in the yard, he made short work of them, deflecting their flames with his shield with well practised ease. He could see a group of mages finishing off a despair demon skulking in the garden. He had to admit, the mages were invaluable to their forces. There seemed to be little threat remaining but he ordered his men to sweep the grounds while he himself stormed ahead to the war room; he hadn't seen his fellow advisors yet or, more worryingly, the inquisitor.

As he entered, he was relieved to find Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine deep in conversation but clearly uninjured and his heart fully relaxed when he saw Lavellan kneeling over a pile of frosty, crumpled rags having clearly taken care of the threat. His colleagues all eyed him expectantly as he entered.  
"Inquisitor, my men are patrolling the grounds but I am confident the immediate threat has passed. I doubt this was a serious attempt on Skyhold, more likely an impetuous spree from a rogue mage."

Josephine passed him to lock the war room door 'just in case', and gave him a friendly squeeze on his forearm as she did so: "Thank the Maker for your quick actions once again Commander."  
"Yes," continued Cassandra "I am becoming more grateful every day that I recruited you when I did. I'm sure we would be lost without you."  
"I told you Cullen would be an invaluable asset, did I not Inquisitor?" Leliana joined.  
Cullen's attention also turned to Lavellan who simply nodded slowly. Cullen felt the atmosphere in the room subtly shift. His immediate relief at finding his friends alive and well eased and he now frowned at the obvious display of gratitude and praise he felt he hadn't deserved. He opened his mouth to reply but found his words halted by the way the four women looked at him with open admiration. This was certainly a new development and he couldn't decide whether he liked it or not. It had never concerned him that he was the only man among the senior members of the inquisition, apart from the occasional teasing he had endured (usually about his hair) it had made no difference to his working relationships with them. But now, in this room, with four sets of (it had to be said) beautiful eyes considering him, eyeing him up and down he felt inexplicably outnumbered and embarrassed.

"Oh Cullen," Josephine sighed with a smile "why are you always so serious? It would appear that tonight is another victory. I think we can afford a small moment of relief, celebration even."

"Agreed." He smiled, feeling rather foolish, sheathed his sword and stepped closer to the table they were gathered around. That's when he noticed another new development. Where Josephine's hand had rested on the table as she talked, Leliana's fingers had settled on top and were idly stroking it. His eyes widened at their overt display. Josephine and Leliana began to giggle when they saw his embarrassment.

"In fact," Josephine said, biting her lip "Leliana and I were already discussing how, exactly, we'd like to celebrate." As she spoke she slipped a hand around Leliana's waist, but kept eye contact with Cullen as he gulped. "I think you may like it." she purred before drawing Leliana's face to hers and kissing her deeply. Cullen could see their tongues darting together and their hands reaching up each other's bodies, Leliana's gloved hand massaging Josephine's breast.

Cassandra came to stand by his side and laid a hand on his arm: "I wasn't sure if you'd approve, Josephine assured us that you were more open minded than I gave you credit for. I wonder..?" 

Cullen could barely take his eyes from the main show to meet Cassandra's gaze in response: "Open minded?" He breathed huskily.

"Mmm" Cassandra hummed in reply, her hand stroking his arm firmly. "It would be a shame for you to keep yourself to yourself. You clearly have so much to offer." She playfully squeezed his tight biceps as she said this.

"Seek...Cassandra, do you think I'm a ridiculous knight from one of your stories?" He scowled at her, almost certain now that this was an elaborate joke at his expense.

"On no Commander. Cullen. Not at all. Those men may be stern and moral like you, but I know that underneath your armour you are a hot blooded man. I know that war is long, exhausting and ugly and you have seen far too much of it. I know you crave some respite, as we all do. I know you yearn for the softness of a woman, perhaps one woman in particular, " her dark eyes flitted to the inquisitor, hands still smoothing "But sadly, above all, I know that you have for too long denied yourself such pleasure, despite the fact that nearly every serving wench and scullery maid you pass here would happily yield to you if you just dared to ask." She punctuated the last words with care. If he just dared. His heart began to beat faster, a vein pulsing in his temple, as the truth resonated somewhere in him.

Once again he was aware of the eyes on him waiting to see if he would flee the room, blushing, no doubt laughing as he left. For a moment, he did blush, but it was anger and frustration at their brazen attempt to humiliate him. Cassandra was right, he was a man and he would prove it to them.

"Why have you stopped?" His voice heavy, directed at Josephine and Leliana, their eyes darkened with lust at his command, they floated around the table until they were close enough for him to feel their heat and hear their breaths.

"Is this what you want?" Leliana whispered in his ear, before turning back to Josephine and devouring her mouth with kisses once again. Her hand however stayed on his arm and worked itself over his chest. To his other side Cassandra laced her fingers through his and Josephine stroked his cheek feeling the rough stubble and his scarred lip. As her finger traced over his mouth he caught it in his teeth lightly biting and sucking on it making her moan deeper into her kiss. He took another finger into his mouth, running his tongue over them. 

A low chuckle rumbled from him: "Oh, I'm not sure you'd like to know what I want." 

This seemed to thrill the women around him as he felt hands scramble over him, tugging at his hair, scratching his neck, squeezing his ass. It was glorious to feel these powerful creatures desperately clawing at him. Each time his eyes instinctively closed, he forced himself to open to take in the incredible sights in front of him.

Josephine had begun to unwind Leliana's robe; Leliana responding in kind until their naked breasts clashed together. Quickly tugging away his gloves, his fingers shakily reached out to feel them both, as he ran his rough thumb over Leliana's nipples, his head nestled between Josephine's round, dark breasts licking and kissing until he pulled one nipple into his mouth biting lightly and sucking harder, encouraged by the eager moans she was making above him. Leliana's hand was in his hair suddenly tugging him away from Jospehine possessively, pushing him back slightly so that she could take his place. He chuckled, licking his lips, caught for a moment at the irony of their competing natures coming out to play even here. He grew bold, wondering how far he could push this challenge and firmly tugged at Leliana's copper hair, spinning her to face him. She looked irritated and intrigued.

"Commander, I..."  
"Exactly." He stopped her, hand fondling, slightly squeezing her neck "I am your commander." Then his tongue was in her mouth to silence any further protest, when he felt her soften into his kiss he pulled away to leave her frustrated and held her while he kissed Josephine with similar roughness before relaxing his hold on both of them and pushing them closer together again.

"Continue," he commanded "I want to see you celebrate." They wasted no time in losing the rest of their clothes. Throughout this exchange, Cassandra had stood against his back, pressing into him keenly, arms around his waist, breathing into his ear. He hadn't forgotten her. Despite the bold display he was managing to portray, he was intimidated by Cassandra and desperately wanted to impress her; he didn't know where to begin.

"Seeker, do you still, wonder at my open mindedness?" His eyebrow quirking, voice brazen. Not a bad start.

"Perhaps, after all I can't help but notice that none of these discarded clothes belong to you." As she said this her hand pressed onto the hard bulge in his trousers making him growl.

"Careful Cassandra. You have known me a long time, have you ever known me to lose control?" Her tongue traced his ear.

"Oh Cullen, Commander, I do not want you to lose control. I want you to take it. Show me that famous Templar control, your famous stamina." Shit, he thought, he was really terrified of disappointing this wondrous woman. "Show me, " she continued, never releasing his groin from her grip "why I bothered to recruit you in the first place. Show my friends that I was not wrong."

"You want me to show you how a Templar fucks a woman?" He almost snarled, eyes locked on her wanting to be absolutely sure she knew what she was demanding. And beginning to enjoy this role.

"No. Not just how you fuck a woman" her voice rising as she glared at him "I'm telling you to fuck me. Do you think you can fuck me Cullen? I'm not sure you have it in you." The words dripped from her and her mouth curled wickedly. Josephine and Leliana were distracted with each other but he shot a look at the inquisitor who just watched with fascination. He knew this was his chance to escape but a peculiar pride wouldn't let him. Instead he pounced on Cassandra, clasping at her hips and pushing her against the table, stripping her easily of her gloves and tunic with little care for gentleness, giving her a forceful, bruising kiss before biting her neck, collarbone, breasts. Feeling inwardly outraged by his behaviour yet enjoying the effect it appeared to have on the seeker.

Pressing his body urgently against her's creating a satisfying friction, he pushed aside the thoughts of shame and let himself be swept away by the throbbing lust surging through him. His moans echoed and enhanced by the glistening women around him. Cassandra pulled his hair roughly, but rather than giving her the satisfaction of crying out he dragged her up onto the war table before pressing his palm against her hot mound circling and teasing, she breathed huskily and wrapped her legs around his hips digging her heels into his back, tugging him towards her.

Having made such a determined start, he was now floundering, suddenly feeling stupidly overdressed when he could see Leliana and Josephine writhing at his feet and Cassandra's chest glowing, rising under his hand. Seemingly reading his mind, Josephine began snaking her hand up his belt and waistband with an oddly polite: "Allow me, Commander." she and Leliana quickly removed his trousers and boots, greedily capturing his pulsating cock with their tongues and hands the moment he burst free.

He literally could not believe what he was experiencing, neither apparently could the inquisitor, who, seated at the far end of the table stared open mouthed. His brow furrowed when he met her eye - why didn't she leave or join in?

As he was thinking this a hand grabbed at his ass to pull him fully, deeply down a hot tight throat (he really couldn't care whose right now) finally making him cry out: "Sweet Maker!"

"Ha! I knew you were a good chantry boy at heart." Cassandra sneered as she lolled on the table.

"Not so good that I won't bend you over this table and fuck you until you're crying for mercy." Where had that come from? He truly didn't know himself tonight. Still, it had earned him some satisfying sighs and giggles from the ladies still on their knees, their surprised sounds humming deliciously against his skin. Cassandra's eyes darkened. He swallowed, had he gone too far? She pushed him away slightly, standing once again, looking him in the eye as she ran her hands over her torso, down to her belt, unlacing and rolling her clothing down and away, never breaking eye contact.

Completely naked, she smiled encouragingly at him and turned around with a provocative sway submitting to him, daring him to take her as he brashly promised. Josephine and Leliana stood and draped their bare, sweaty arms over Cassandra's back, waist and ass. Leliana in particular squeezing the seeker's firm cheeks and Josephine giving her a playful slap.

Leliana whispered "If you don't take her now Commander, I'm going to have to do it myself." She slipped her fingers over Cassandra's folds as if to demonstrate her resolve, bringing them up glistening to her mouth and then Josephine's.

Cullen consciously hardened his expression, hoping his blushes would be misinterpreted for passion. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman he was certain he'd come almost immediately and be humiliated. This dread spurred him on as he gripped Cassandra's hips and drove into her as deeply as he could. 

The air buzzed as he pumped into her setting a determined rhythm, delighting in the wet, tight throbbing of her toned body around him. Encouraged by Josephine, he allowed a hand to slide from her hip and squeeze at her firm ass, mesmerised by the sight of him pounding in and out of her.

Josephine and Leliana were clearly enjoying the show; they pressed themselves against him, running their hands over his chest and through his hair, nuzzling at this neck and whispering obscene words of admiration and suggestion. He had no idea how he'd lost his breastplate and shirt, but suddenly he was aware of nails scratching at his back and taut stomach. A hot, little tongue flicking at one of his nipples, he was dangerously close to spending himself, but determined he would make her scream before him. He tried to slow, to control.

"Getting tired Commander?" Cassandra taunted, panting against the table. He slapped her ass hard in response. She shuddered approvingly, driving him closer to the edge. He pulled out, falling to the floor and lapping at her wet folds instead. He was completely new to this, thrilled to be drinking at the warmth pouring from Cassandra's core. His enthusiasm seemed to be appreciated as she squirmed against his face, finally beginning to soften and tense in waves.

"That looks too good to resist." Josephine purred, Cullen moaned in regret as he found himself being pushed to his back away from Cassandra. That regret sharpened to something else as Josephine lowered herself onto him slowly. The head of his cock still sensitive, aching to release, he tried to hold her waist to steady her movements, take back control but Leliana laughingly held his arms above his head - much stronger than she looked. She then quickly leaned over his face, running her tongue over his stubbly chin and scarred mouth before teasing it between his lips, relaxing his gritted teeth. Her kiss was more delicate and exploratory; an exquisite contrast to the rough grinding from Josephine. Again, he began to feel the tightness, knowing he was almost spiralling to his inevitable climax, he clung to some semblance of control and rather roughly pulled Josephine away.

"Seeker," He gasped. Cassandra raised an eyebrow. One of her hands had slid between her legs as she'd been watching "Come here now. I'll show you why you recruited me."

She deftly swung her legs over his thighs, groaning as he filled her once again. She began to rock into him, clearly on her own path now to drive him to the end. He heard a groan but could not place it and looked away to see the inquisitor watching, still wide eyed, one hand inside her tight trousers, the other inside her tunic, he could just see a glimpse of her nipple as she toyed with it. Despite Cassandra's tight, tanned body bucking on him, despite Josephine and Leliana's wicked rutting at his side, despite all the extraordinary things he'd seen this night he realised that this was the most erotic sight he had ever beheld and it took his breath away.

Clutching Cassandra's hips tightly he pulled her to his chest and sat up with her astride him so their torsos were pressed together. He held her shoulders and fucked her hard, apparently finally giving her what she craved. Over her shoulder he watched, still transfixed by the sight of the beautiful inquisitor, the one woman he really wanted; a woman he'd never dare to use in this way and she was there to witness this display. The tight, burning pain of the impending release was tinged with fear, with sadness at being exposed like this to her and yet there she was seemingly deriving pleasure from the experience. Her gasps matching his, his thrusts matching the rhythm of her fingers delving inside herself. As he finally came, he heard a voice cry his name, he knew it was not Cassandra's.

His immediate bliss was broken by his skin suddenly feeling unbearably sensitive beneath the grasping hands of his colleagues. There was simply too much: they clawed and bit, another surge of blood flooded through him now. He suddenly felt ridiculously vulnerable and alert to what seemed a very real danger. 

"Cullen!" There was the voice again, but this time not in passion but in fear. He felt crushed by the flesh, the tongues still lapping, bodies still grinding, Cassandra's taunting laugh, a breath against his ear... Maker, what was this? He found himself weak and powerless.

"Cullen, stop!" The voice ringing clearly now over the heady, suffocating environment. He opened his eyes to see the inquisitor's radiant, concerned face inches from his. He raised a hand to brush her cheek, she hardly seemed real.

"Cullen, stop! It's over." And at her words the heat, the friction all fell away. He blinked, opened his mouth to speak but then stopped.

"Cullen, we've won. It's over." He looked around, head pounding. To his immense relief he was fully dressed, he tasted an unusual tang on his tongue, he lifted his hand to brush at it and pulled it away to find it bloody. There were scorch marks on the edges of the wooden table, papers scattered, sconces shattered on the floor and shredded, smoking rags.

"Inquisitor, what happened?" He breathed.

"Demons, they...um...well they took me by surprise but you..." She bit her lip, blushing, He frowned for further explanation, but when she shyly flicked her gaze to him, he balked in terrible comprehension.

"Oh Maker. They were..?" The inquisitor nodded. "And we were both...?" She gave him a tight grin "So, you saw..?" Again, a slight concerned nod. His head fell.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm glad we fought our way out. That's all that matters." She reassured him.

"How many?"

"Three." She answered quickly. He winced with embarrassment. As he began to stagger to his feet, their fellow advisors arrived. Seeing the devastation, Josephine ran straight to them, laying a hand gently on Cullen's arm.

"Commander, are you...?"Before she could finish, he flinched away, hand instinctively resting on the hilt of his sword. Lavellan intervened.

"Commander Cullen was most valiant. I had been cornered by three demons but he defended me. He, um, managed to take them on single-handedly." Cullen tried to look up and then immediately looked away, unable to meet anyone's eye.

"Demons?" Cassandra asked "What type"

"Pride -"  
"Rage -" Cullen and Lavellan both spoke quickly over each other before looking sheepishly at each other.

"Well, most impressive. Seems I was right to recruit you after all." Cassandra smiled approvingly. Cullen flushed scarlet and dashed from the room.

"Excuse me, I need to attend to...." muttered as he left.

Josephine laughed "That man is far too hard on himself! Perhaps we should take him by surprise, celebrate his latest victory?" She looked to her fellow advisors for approval.

"No!" Lavellan interjected "No, thank you ambassador. I think he'd be better off having some well earned rest."

"Mmm, perhaps you're right." Leliana agreed. "He did look exhausted."

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I haven't seen Cullen encounter any desire demons in Inquisition yet but I'd be interested to see what would happen if he did.


End file.
